


Look at me

by mihori



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihori/pseuds/mihori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song inspired Birthday Fic for my friend Trancy. This is an AU for Mello x Matt wherein the two have never met when they were kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired/based on the song Lonely Eyes by Chris. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRANCY!!**

Mello sat in his corner, drinking his whisky as he watched the night draw deeper with the hours he’s been hiding away. The party he left from was nothing short but boring that’s why he left. Where fate finds him now here on this dark corner where no one would possibly find him as he watched the man near the bar light his cheap cigar.

He scrunched up his nose, never been a fan of smoking in closed quarters, he preferred that outside, and he also preferred the man to do it outside too. Luckily the bartender saw and shouted at him to do his smoking elsewhere. The man rolled his eyes and left, roughly pushing his chair out of the way as he breezed past this girl. 

Mello’s eyes were drawn to her immediately. Through the smoke screen where she didn’t seem at all fazed by the smoke she had to walk through. Looking around the place she ordered her drink and walked past the cat calls that followed her. 

She looked average, honestly. Small boobs but she was tall. Definitely as tall as your average guy here. Striped clothes, with a furry vest and odd goggles on top of her head. She wore a rather short denim skirt but Mello wasn’t complaining, she had great legs and it was specially punctuated with her leather boots. 

She chose the table next to his and sat with her drink. She nursed the wine in her hands as she stared hollowly into the drink. From his seat, he could see her lonely eyes, watching the small ripples the wine made as she took her sip.

Mello’s heart quickened especially when he saw those deep green eyes, the perfect shade of green, in a sudden flicker when her eyes ran past him as she continued to scan the crowd. Finally settling in her seat, Mello could now look at her form freely. She was quiet and her red shoulder length hair brushed her cheeks every time she bowed her head in contemplation. 

She took another sip and heaven help me, make her look at me. Mello found himself pray as he continued to watch her, hoping she would turn and just see him. If she did, he’d make her stay. If her eyes could just look his way, he’d stand and seat beside her, and hopefully turn those lonely eyes to sparkling gems. 

Mello knows he could do it. He knows she’s looking for something and he knows he has that something. Those lonely eyes, don’t have to be alone tonight, Mello thought. 

Mello continued to watch her as she stared off into space, her hand occasionally nursing the wine she kept close by and then randomly dropping down to grab at her phone to scroll through it. She looked like she was waiting for someone. Oh how Mello wished he were wrong.

Grabbing at his own drink and gulping it down he wondered if she would like it if he would suddenly sit down in her table.

Mello bit his lip and though how else he could seduce the red head as he stood from his seat, walked towards the bar making sure to brush through the girl with the lonely eyes. She did look up when he did so, but only for a bit. She looked down almost immediately and started fiddling with her phone. Mello rolled his eyes. 

He made sure to walk with a purposeful stride, his leather-clad hips swaying as he made his way over to the bartender, ordering one for himself and another for the girl in stripes. Grabbing both drinks, he made his way towards her and sat down beside her. Shoving the drink in front of her.

Mello smirked as he said, “on me.”

The scraping of a wooden chair against wooden floorboards were the only things Mello was able to take note of as the woman in stripes left in a hurry. Mello growled, leaving their untouched drinks on the table as he made to follow her. 

Brushing past the same man who smoked earlier, he saw a hint of red around the corner and made to follow it. With hastened steps, he was able to catch her. Grabbing her arm he turned her roughly so that she was now facing him.

“A simple fuck off would have been appreciated.” Mello growled lowly, his eyes ablaze as he tried to make sense of why she suddenly ran when all he said were two words to her.

“Fuck off.” the red head replied, only, it wasn’t a soft voice of a woman he heard.

It was low and rough, definitely… male.

“What the..?!” Mello couldn’t help himself, he stood back but made it a point to keep his hand firmly placed on her— his arm.

“Yeah, I know. ‘What the fuck, you’re a guy?!’ I know the drill. So if you would kindly let go of me, I will be on my way.” He said, shaking his arm in an effort to dislodge Mello. But it was no use.

“No way.”

She— He sneered. “Let go! I get you’re surprised but I don’t need you to tell me off. I’m a grown man, I know what I’m doing, and I’m doing what I want so fuck off.”

Mello stared, a smirk now in place. “Yeah, and you’re doing a hell of a good job, I never even thought for a second you were a dude.”

The red head simply stared, apparently angry now as he huffed and continued to shake his hand off but his grip on him was strong. No way he was letting go of him.

“Good thing I’m bi then. ‘Cause I still think you’re hot and would like to get to know more of you.” Mello smirked, his eyes brightening as the thought of getting to know more of him warmed him up.

“What’s your name gorgeous?” Mello tried again when all he got was a stare.

“Matt.” apparently dumbfounded, the red head replied in a whisper as he stopped struggling.

“Mello. Nice to meet you, Matt. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I know it’s pretty late but I haven’t eaten and I would love some company.”

Matt smiled now, apparently at ease, so Mello let go hoping he would not run away.

He didn’t.

“Dinner sounds fantastic, I haven’t eaten so yeah…” Matt scratched at the back of his head as if embarrassed, “My place or yours?”

Mello liked the sound of that.

“Mine.” 

Mello watched in satisfaction as those perfect shades of green eyes brightened.

Apparently, no one was going home alone tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Comments and Kudos are awesome and I would definitely love to hear from you all~ Again, let me just say, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRANCY!!**


End file.
